Mindfog
by Stellar Lady
Summary: After a ghost attack, Tucker's behavior begins to change. Two OCs present. Not Mary-Sues. For DP Day of Angst. Yes it's late but I had minor writer's block because my Tucker Muse is working on other ideas. Don't yell at me.


Danny Phantom and CO. do not belong to me. Kori Tatsuhime does not belong to me either. She belongs to my friend Child-Darkness, who is kind enough to let me borrow her for this fic.

Stephie ,on the other hand, is mine so no touchy.

Tucker was curled up on his bed as night fell. His entire body arched. He couldn't do this anymore. He was tired of being the sidekick. He felt so useless. He had barley made it through school . Danny had asked if he was okay for the hundredth time in the past few weeks. 

Flashback

_Danny put a hand on Tucker's shoulder. _

"_Are you okay?" Danny asked ._

"_Yeah. I'm fine. Look I got to go. My mom wants me to help with some errands . See you later," Tucker said , walking away. _

_Danny watched him walk quickly around the corner. The hallway wasn't very crowded so Tucker, who was hidden around the corner, paused there he heard Danny talk to one of their group's new additions, an exorcist named Kori Tatsuhime. _

"_He's not fine," Kori said. _

"_Huh?" That was Danny's response. _

"_He's not fine. Whatever he may say, he's not fine," Kori stated firmly as she walked away. _

End Flashback

Tucker laughed . Typical Kori ,never giving a straight answer to anything. The teen rose and lay his head against the glass of his window. A storm had rolled in. Tears began to roll down his face. He hated being like this. He'd never felt so alone. His parents thought he was going through a "phase" . He'd become extremely gothic and dark. He had developed a violent temper, pushing everyone away. But he had to. Something was wrong with him ,but he didn't know what.

It had started in August. He and the others had gone after a particularly nasty ghost. It wasn't a Strigoi , or even a lesser Strigoi. But it had been pretty damn close. Tucker had tried to distract it long enough for Kori to banish it. This ghost , the depressed spirit of a suicide victim, hadn't just gone after him .It had gone _through _him. It had done something to him . He could see his reflection in the window. His eyes had change with his personality and glowed red. The teen flopped onto his bed and began to sob in earnest.

He had never felt so wretched. He couldn't get the tears to stop. He felt so useless, like he was in the way all the time. He could hear his cell phone ringing . In anger and annoyance , Tucker answered.

"What?….I'm _fine_!! I've told you- I don't care!" he snapped, hanging up.

Kori stood on the roof of the nearby house ,knowing full well what she needed to do, closing her cell with a decisive snap. She may have been drenched but that wouldn't stop her. Though she didn't get close to many people she was fond of Tucker, and she wasn't the only one. She knew what had happened, mostly from Danny. It wasn't possession so much as a semi-enthrallment. The ghost probably hadn't even meant to do it. Kori had figured that Tucker realized something was up .Which explained quite a bit. The teen probably didn't quite understand _exactly _was wrong. He seemed to sense that whatever it was a threat to his friends. He seemed to think he might hurt them. Though she preferred being in the same room, Kori knew she could perform the exorcism from right where she was.

Tucker woke Saturday morning to a day that was as stormy as the night before. He felt better ,but wasn't sure why. He watched the lightning flash across the sky. A knock came at his door. _Fuck. Shit. Hell. Damn. Crap! ,_ Tucker cursed mentally.

"Yeah?" 

"Hun, one of your friends is here to see you. Her name is Kori," came his mother's voice.

"Send her up." 

Tucker turned when his door opened. There was Kori ,dark and gloomy as usual, with an umbrella. Before Tucker could speak ,Kori interrupted. 

"Listen. I know you've been grouchy but I've got coupons for free coffee at that little coffee shop down the street. I'm inviting you to join me. Then we can be gloomy together and you can vent at me for a bit," she said.

Twenty minutes later , the two were sitting in the coffee shop with a cup in front of each of them. For a half hour , Tucker vented at her. She explained to him what she thought and he listened. She explained about the enthrallment, which was most likely an accident on the ghost's part. 

"Because of this particular enthrallment , some of the ghosts personality quirks passed to you. They'll fade after awhile," Kori said.

Then she checked her watch with a critical gaze. Tucker opened his mouth but Kori stopped him. She counted down on her fingers. 5,4,3,2.….ring. The shop's door opened and the 2nd new addition to the group entered. Stephie was a tall blonde Goth girl , who Danny affectionately called " Super Goth", much to Sam's chagrin of course.

"There's your savior , Tucker. Here's a couple more of those coupons. Get Stephie a coffee," Kori said , waving the blonde over.

Tucker blushed furiously. Kori knew damn well that Tucker had a massive crush on the blonde. Kori and Stephie exchanged a few quick words in the Goth's native Italian. Stephie sat across from him.

"Ciao, Tucker. How are you?" Stephie asked. 

"Much better. Would you like coffee?"

First DP fic , so don't yell at me. Much thanks to Child-Darkness for letting me borrow her character. How her character Kori Tatsuhime and my character Stephie Angelinos joined the group and what the Strigoi are will be explained in the "Inner Demons " fic that Child-Darkness and I are writing. That is , if she ever finishes the prologue. Twik Anyway ,please review. Please note that ,as always, you flame me and you will be ignored.


End file.
